Moriarty's Offer
by tiarna13
Summary: What would it look like if Sherlock asked Moriarty for help removing a body? What if Moriarty had had different plans for Sherlock all along? In chat form at the moment to gauge what you lot think, if you like the idea I will fix it up and edit the story. So please do give it a quick read. Yes you late night reader, I mean you.,


You both like Moriarty.

**Stranger:** Jim. I need a favor. -SH

**You:** Of course you do, is it a more permanent death? I would be happy to oblige. -JM

**Stranger:** Oh, not quite. I need your questionable skills as a consulting criminal, actually. -SH

**You:** Oh now I am curious. Do tell Sherly. -JM *Jim grins at his phone in a maniacal manner*

**Stranger:** There's a body. Industrial estate, Southgate, fifth building. I need it disposed of. -SH

**You:** And why should I? -JM

**Stranger:** The same reason you do anything for your regular clients. I'll pay you. -SH

**You:** Why would I want your money, you know as well as I do that I have had enough business to have a very large, -eh savings. No, no, I want something actually worthy of helping the great Sherlock Holmes. -JM

**You:** Is the body your fault? -JM

**Stranger:** Fine. Name your price. It doesn't matter, Jim, don't ask stupid questions. Details are unimportant. -SH

**You:** Details are EVERYTHING. Don't underestimate the effort that goes into what I do Sherlock, if I didn't get those 'unimportant' details I wouldn't be the best. Now explain the situation and I will name my price. Just like any other client. -JM

**Stranger:** Fine. My brother set a spy on me, to keep an eye on me and report back to him. It's tiresome. I killed him. That's it. That's all there is to it. -SH

**You:** So instead of telling me you wanted a dead spy removed who happens to be on your brothers radar, you were going to try and force me to wing it? Shame on you. But no need to worry, whilst we've been having this lovely little chat Seb has already collected the body. I presume you weren't idiotic enough to remove the body from it's original death bed? -JM

**Stranger:** Something like that, yes. Of course not. I left it where he died. -SH

**You:** Good, I'll have any trace evidence removed of course. You aren't against another man going down for you? Of course you aren't. Good, as I'm placing it on Raymond's brother and girlfriend. They were already having an affair, how far a leap is it really? No need to worry your curly hair about it Sherlock. Your brother will be non-the-wiser of your less than angelic behavior. But I am. And I will collect. -JM

**Stranger:** Fine. I said I'd pay, didn't I? SH

**You:** Oh and Sherly, Raymond is the poor, poor man you brutally murdered. Just so your conscience is aware. I wouldn't want you to be able to think of his as 'Spy' or 'Mycroft's Pet'. -JM

**You:** How about John? I think he is fair payment. Don't you? -JM

**Stranger:** Right. Well. John doesn't need to be involved in this Jim, at all. -SH

**You:** Oh I think he does. I think he is the perfect payment for your indiscretion. -JM

**Stranger:** No. Anything but John, absolutely anything. Just not John. -SH

**You:** No I think that's why he is so perfect. Were you aware Raymond's girlfriend is pregnant? That's why he took your brothers offer, double the pay and benefits for her and their child? I guess not. But that's her life ruined because of you, why don't we go two for two. I want John. -JM

**Stranger:** He wasn't supposed to die. Things just got out of hand. As far as John goes, you won't go near him. I'm not going to let that happen. -SH

**You:** You don't get to make that choice Sherlock, you made the deal. I. WANT. JOHN. I'm not asking you for permission, nor am I asking you to hand him over. Did you not think I would know exactly where you were Sherlock, did you not think to check in on John as soon as I mentioned him? apparently not. because I'm about to knock, and I know exactly who is home. Bart's is fifteen minutes by car with good traffic, how far do you think we could get by then? -JM

**Stranger:** Jim. Please. -SH

**You:** *Jim raises his hand with a smirk on the wooden door of 221B, Mrs Hudson next door having a coffee so he knew she wouldn't be an issue.*

**Stranger:** Sherlock threw his phone, shattering it against the wall. Leaving Barts, he flagged down a cab, knowing it would be too late by then, but not caring. He was at Baker Street in just under twenty minutes, letting himself into the flat with caution, glancing around.

**You:** Jim patted the soft hair of John Watson with a gleam in his eyes as his personal driver lead them further into the safety of Jim's 2nd house. He knew Sherlock would see the flat, in the exact same order that he had left it in that morning. Everything apart from Johns personal items. If he was correct Sherlock would have been livid to the point of his phone being unrepairable, so by taking everything of john's it left the appearance of him packing up and taking off. Sherlock would have no case, no evidence. Jim couldn't be happier.

**You:** {I may be enjoying this a bit too much...}

**Stranger:** After taking a moment to calm himself down, before striding next door to borrow Mrs Hudson's phone.

**Stranger:** I swear to god Jim, I will kill you. -SH

**Stranger:** ((can never enjoy something too much haha!))

**You:** Jim grinned as his phone showed Sherlock using Mrs Hudson's mobile. Tsk Tsk he muttered.

**You:** Stealing an elder's property Sherlock? Shame on you, how would she feel? But I have no idea as to what you mean. -JM

**You:** {You sure? Cause I am grinning. Widely.}

**Stranger:** I'm not playing one of your ridiculous little games Jim. What are you going to do to him? -SH

**Stranger:** ((ah you've gotta love a good rp!))

**You:** Do what to who? Sherlock I do think you have your lines twisted. If I have anything of yours I promise to return it. However I don't think I have anything. of. yours. -JM

**You:** {You are being fantastic by the way, loving your Sherlock.}

**Stranger:** Jim! You twisted little pyschopath. You know /exactly/ what I'm talking about. -SH

**Stranger:** ((oh same for you, your Jim is just great))

**You:** Flattery will get you no where Sherlock. And I really don't. But do make it clear for me. -JM

**Stranger:** Fine. Fine if you want to play it like that. You'll regret this.-SH

**You:** {Haha naw thank you, flattery will get YOU everywhere. ;) I'm just playing with him at the moment, I have a thing for villians, make me feel poweful.}

**You:** I'll regret what? Never mind Sherlock I have a boat to catch, ttyl. -JM

**You:** Jim looked at his phone in fascination. It was almost too easy to rile Sherlock up, but so very entertaining. He couldn't help but grin when they reached the terminal.

**Stranger:** Jim I swear to you, I'm going to make you live to regret this. I swear. -SH

**Stranger:** Seeing no way around it, Sherlock took a cab to the Yard, knowing Lestrade wouldn't question his use of the facilities. Within the hour, he had a signal for Jim's phone, narrowing down his location.

**You:** I doubt you could ever have that much control over my life. But if you even attempted to how does me rehashing the Raymond situation sound? You didn'

**You:** 't honestly think I would just destroy all the evidence did you? Of course I kept the incriminating items. They are safe, and hidden however should I feel your presence too close they could suddenly pop up. And we wouldn't want that, would we? -JM

**Stranger:** And if I told Lestrade what I've done? Hand myself in so you've got nothing on me? -SH

**You:** Then you will never see the light of day again. Murder isn't overlooked by anyone, not even for you. Don't you think your reputation is on shaky grounds as it is? Re-animation and what not Sherlock, surely even you can see that they don't exactly trust you. -JM

**Stranger:** I'll tell them you've got John. They'll find you then. If it means John is safe I'll hand myself in right now. I'm already at the Yard. -SH

**You:** With a grin Jim left his phone on the seat with Johns as he gestured for his driver to grab the unconscious man. He carefully brushed off his jacket as they boarded on the Jet. How he hoped Sherlock would try to stop them, but he knew how far away he was and that left little chance of there being a meeting between the two. Turning to his awake companion he nodded towards the staircase, Australia here we come.

**You:** {Wow, I just realised how final that sounded sorry. I guess I didn't leave you much play room there... hmm What do we do?}

**Stranger:** Airport. Sherlock sat back, running a hand through his hair. "Fuck."

**Stranger:** ((could go for a time skip))

**You:** {Yeah! Hmmm ok got it. }

**Stranger:** ((awesome!))

**You:** Jim sat behind his mahogany desk with a small smile as he ran his hand along the smooth surface. He and John had settled into a pattern here, He knew there was no escaping his situation, granted it had taken a few attempts, but over the passed year and a half he had finally accepted his position. And to both of their surprise had thrived in his new environment, Sebastian had come to visit and train John with what he is and isn't expected to do as a member of Moriarty's employment then gone home to London to continue the branch and jobs over there.

**You:** Now don't misunderstand, John is in no way an assassin, he did however understand that he was in a new country with no id, money or way of contacting home. Things had looked bleak and the only way to survive was to do as Jim wanted, he knew that. Jim knew that, and had jumped on the opportunity, now they had a successful life going in Australia, though as he sat there Jim wished Sherlock had tried harder, put up a fight or at least done something. Alas, he was a miserable Angel, pathetic really.

**You:** {Heehee hahahahaha. I feel bad but YAY!}

**Stranger:** Sherlock had covered for John's absence. Told everyone that he'd taken off after an argument, hadn't been seen since. And considering his post traumatic stress disorder, people had believed the lie. Sherlock had let them search a little while. They were doing it all wrong though. It took longer than he would've liked; he had to keep up appearances. But, he found them. Taking a break, he told Mycroft. Getting out of the same routine. But in reality, he was hunting down Jim. With a little effort, he had acquired Jim's new number.

**Stranger:** I said I'd find you. -SH

**You:** Jim couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips as his phone buzzed on the table, he knew who it was without a doubt, everyone had been told to leave him alone for the day, he had no need to contact anyone. "Took you long enough though dear, did you at least buy me flowers? -JM"

**Stranger:** Don't hold you breath, Jim. I'm pretty pissed you know. -SH

**You:** What do you mean? Surely you're not angry at me love? Now I want chocolates just for that language. Oh second thought I'll just get John to go buy me chocolates, he at least knows what kind I like. -JM

**You:** Sherlock can do with that whatever he likes, Jim thought with a grin. Things were about to get interesting, and they both knew it.

**Stranger:** Sherlock was undeterred. He broke into the house with little effort, bypassing security with forged ID. Jim's office was easy enough to find. He didn't bother to knock, letting himself in. "Sorry Jimmy. No chocolates."

**You:** Jim pouted up at Sherlock, his face however grew into a grin as he looked over his lanky companion. He looked sick, to the point that if he hadn't had Sebastian checking on him, Jim would be sure that Sherlock had been diagnosed with something horrid. "And here I thought you missed me, I presume the flowers are a no go either then." With a flourish he gestured to the empty chair opposite him.

**Stranger:** Sherlock slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out his 9mm, levelling the barrel with Jim as he walked, taking the seat. "No flowers, either. Just this." He shook the gun.

**You:** Jim rose an eyebrow at the man, his own gun had been resting on his lap. He made no move towards it, knowing that Sherlock knew it was there, but his gun didn't need to be aimed at Sherlock for it to be affective. "Surely you aren't going to threaten me like that. It's so boring. Is that what you've been doing all this time? Becoming boring? Oh how John will love to hear about this."

**Stranger:** Sherlock scoffed impatiently, tired of the games, knowing there was no alternative. He shrugged, lowering the gun to his side, though didn't put it away, gaze trained steadily on Jim. "It hardly matters what you think, does it?"

**You:** He scoffed at that, hardly liking this boring playmate. "I guess you're right, I mean I'm your only connection to John. And have been John's only companion for such a long time. How do you think he feels towards me now dear? Because I can guarantee that he is a lot more friendly than you would like. I wasn't kidding when I said he knew what chocolates I like. Nor am I kidding now." He leaned forward then, closer to Sherlock with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Why did it take you so long? We were hardly hiding, and John has missed you. Well he did. But that old saying about fondness, it's so far from the truth."

**Stranger:** "Oh, it's less about John now." Sherlock had listened to Jim's little speech, barely taking it in. In truth, he had grown rather obsessed with Moriarty, wanting not so much revenge as a sense of closure, no longer caring if his actions led to being caught for the murder. "See. It's about /you/ now, Jim." Sherlock smirked, sitting back in his chair. "Mycroft thinks I've finally snapped. And you know? He might just be right."

**You:** Jim couldn't help but smile in admiration at true insanity, "And I think he may be too. However you seem rather intent on killing me. No feelings of friendship for John or loyalty to Bart's or the Yard?"

**Stranger:** Sherlock pretended to consider his answer for a moment, shaking his head. "None. None at all. If I get away with /this/, I just have to find Moran, end him, and then I carry on as normal. If not? Well. I couldn't care less by now Jimmy."

**You:** "Perfect." Jim clapped his hands standing up and pocketing his own gun showing his 'non-threatening' position. "Absolutely perfect. It only took just over three years, but it was do-able." His grin grew as he heard a knock at the door, with a calm come in he turned to watch John walk through the door with a blank look at Sherlock before nodding at Jim. "Perfect" He exclaimed once more.

**Stranger:** Sherlock almost laughed, but didn't quite manage it, throwing his head back in both exasperation and blunt amusement. Sherlock didn't move, watching both with an empty expression, waiting.

**You:** Jim turned to the sitting man with a proud expression on his face, not something many had had the chance to see but he wasn't able to stop it. "You don't get it do you? I've taken everything from the Consulting Detective, everything that makes him on the side of angels and ruined it. Torn it apart and made it mine. Do you not remember the last conversation we had? Details are EVERYTHING! And who better to have cleaning up or even making the mess than someone who notices the finer details that others would carelessly overlook?" Jim almost huffed as John started to look confused, he thought he had been Jim's plan. That he was the one that Jim wanted to convert to his team, only for him to want both him and Sherlock? However he didn't worry about it if it meant that Sherlock would be back with him, even if he was no longer looking out for the 'bad guy'

**Stranger:** Sherlock stood slowly, strolling across to face Jim, leaving a slight distance between them, gun still hanging loose at his side, smirking as you would when watching a child throw a tantrum, an air of detached amusement. He shrugged. "I would've cared, a year ago, perhaps. But you know what? That's over now. I /don't/ care now. So, let's get this over with shall we?"

**You:** Jim turned on the man, clicking his finger swiftly watching in amusement as John lifted his gun to face Sherlock. "He is considerably faster than you Sherlock, you wouldn't get the chance to take a single shot at me before you were on the ground. So shall we talk now or will I have to raise my gun in this barbaric scenario as well?"

**Stranger:** Sherlock wasn't even surprised, not bothering to spare John a look. He shrugged, jaw tight. "Then talk."

**You:** Jim could see through Sherlock's faux attitude but decided to let it slide, that would be trained out of him. "I want you. Not to torture, not to kill and most definitely not to waste that mind of yours, no matter the damage recent events have done to it. Work for me, for a year and a half, just like John, you'll be paid unlike any measure you've ever been paid before. If you do as you're 's not that hard of a decision. Either you walk out of here as a new team member or in a body bag. And I really don't want to stain the rug. It's Persian."

**Stranger:** Hating him in that moment, Sherlock really laughed now, though made no effort to raise his gun again. He glanced down at the rug almost delirious at this point. "Yeah. Well. Looks like you're going to have to get a new rug doesn't it." He shook his head, thinking. "I don't see any reason to drag this out."

**You:** Jim shook his head at Sherlock. "Don't be pathetic and boring, you're better than that. I would know. I don't donate three years of my life to reconstructing someone else's just for fun Sherlock. Now wither you can be a man and take the job opportunity or you can sulk about how much your life sucks within your last few moments. I don't see the big reason for you to not take the job."

**Stranger:** Sherlock shrugged. "You really thought this out. Right." He had nothing to lose, nothing at all. Sherlock pocketed the gun. "Fine."

**You:** "Of course I did, the details are everything." Jim grinned holding his hand out. "Shake on it, I have contracts written up of course, but this seems appropriate."

**Stranger:** Sherlock raised an eyebrow, but grudgingly shook his hand, gripping unnecessarily tight out of malice.

**You:** Jim smirked at the man who was obviously trying to spite him, he let him have this handshake but made note to remind Sherlock soon that he did in fact now work for Jim. "Good, now I will go get the documents so we can get you sorted out for training and accommodation. How long do you think it will take Mycroft to send someone to look for you?"

**Stranger:** Sherlock folded his arms across his chest, glaring down at the carpet rather than facing Jim. "A week, perhaps."

**You:** Jim nodded writing it down on a spare piece of paper on his desk before turning back to collecting all the necessary documents. "Good, good. Sebastian will be here by tomorrow afternoon, so that's plenty of time for you to be taught, he will also be assisting you should you need it."


End file.
